A little blood
by That Weirdo
Summary: Italy and Germany have a little trouble with a mission when Germany gets shot and Italy gets pissed. Who likes an angry Italian?


Disclaimer: don't own. Will never own.

Warnings: Erm I guess I hint at Germany x Italy but really it's more of a story that I wrote when I was in a dark mood. If any of you are reading any of my other stories . . . I'm getting there and thanks for the support. Anyway enjoy this story.

Germany had always thought that Italy was cute. There had been that odd moment of connection with him when he popped out of that tomato box (honestly who hides in a tomato box). Germany found Italy looked cute when he laughed. Italy even looked cute when he cried, Germany thought that he was screaming 'Doitsu Doitsu~' for help. But this time he wasn't just cute he was just. . . something else. There was no other way to describe his little Italian.

In all the years that Germany had known Italy, Italy had been excited and happy. Not a bad bone in his body as far as anyone, even Germany, could see. Until now.

It was a normal mission one that Germany had thought would be easy (though Italy was still likely to run), but it was a trap and many of Italy and Germany's men had died. They were almost backed into a corner when someone shot at Germany. It didn't hit anywhere that would be fatal but it definitely hurt. The last thing that Germany saw before he blacked out was Italy. Eyes wide and face in a panic.

When he finally came too he was greeted by blood and death. Enemies littered the ground and while sad that many had died Germany couldn't make himself feel any sympathy. It was war nothing more and nothing less.

Only one thing in this battlefield shocked him down into his core. There was Italy, sweet, untainted, innocent, untouched Italy. Standing in the middle of all of the death and carnage Italy was smiling. Not in the usual way, but with a sadistic sick twisted grin that ran shivers up and down his spine. In Italy's hands was one of Germany's guns, the one that he had trouble teaching Italy to use (last he checked Italy still didn't know how to use it). Yet there the Italian stood with the gun against a man's head using it like an expert.

"Do you know why you're in pain?~" Italy smiled into the man's face happily.

"Because we killed your friend?" The man had the audacity to try and be rude about it.

Italy (who made Germany think of Russia with his fake smile) just smiled and hit the man it the chest with the end of his gun. The man screamed his pain to the world and Germany almost cringed. No country should hit a human they were weaker than even the most weak country. Nations had the strength of the people that lived in their land.

"You're in pain because you have 13 broken ribs, a shattered leg bone, and a concussion. You in pain because you made me mad. You're in pain because you were stupid enough to raise a gun against my friend." Italy looked over at Germany and Germany, deciding that he wanted to let Italy know he was alive, sat up. Italy just nodded at him as if he'd known the whole time. Now that Germany thought about it Italy never said that he was dead just injured. Germany felt a rush of pride.

"Since Doitsu is awake we'll cute this short lucky you ~ ve~" Italy pulled the trigger and blood sprayed everywhere. Some hitting Italy in the face. His twisted smile spread and then disappeared leaving the usual innocent smile that Germany was used to seeing.

"Doitsu I'm so glad that you're okay~" Italy ran over to him crunching a disembodied limb under his feet.

"Of course I'm okay, I won't be killed that easily." Germany stood up and grimaced at the twinge in his shoulder where he was shot.

"Of course not~ " Italy tilted his head to the side "But you can be hurt." Without any warning Italy reached forward and shoved his finger into Germany's shoulder pulling out the bullet. Germany fell to his knees in pain and almost cried out. Looking up he saw the same smile that was always on Italy's face.

"Don't get shot next time." Italy said before leaning down and helping the larger man up to his feet.

"Why didn't you wait till we at least got back to camp to do that."

"The skin was going to heal around the bullet as most wounds that countries sustain." Italy pointed to the skin that was fusing around Germanys wound. "The only wound that would have staid any longer would be one that your land has taken. You should still be careful of things like head wounds those can still cause serious problems." Germany suddenly realized something. Despite his childish actions Italy was OLDER than Germany and thus had more knowledge about the nations than Germany. This could be useful.

"Hurry up Germany I want to get home for pasta~" Then again. Maybe not.

Rate and review


End file.
